


Best Thank You Ever

by sinnamon_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty early in the game, Seriously this isn’t beta read it’s probably terrible, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, These boys are my beans, fluff then smut then fluff, no beta we die like me, so minimal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamon_kun/pseuds/sinnamon_kun
Summary: All Ryugi wanted was a thank you for him and his teams hard work. Was that too much to ask? They did cause Kamoshida's change of heart after all. So it isn't wrong to want a thank you, right?A.K.A. That time Akria blew Ryuji in the boys bathroom.





	Best Thank You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Near the start of the game there's IM conversation after when you learn about Momentos where Ryugi is mentions wanting to get thanked for their work in changing Kamoshida's heart and... this is where my mine went. (Preface: This is my first fic for this game so there's that. And also my formatting is kinda weird, but hopefully you can over look that!)

Ryuji felt stupid as soon as he hit send. 

Ryuji: I wish someone would just thank us for it or something… 

The message made him sound whiney; like all he wanted from this was recognition. He feels even worse when he reads Ann’s response.

Ann: Either way, everything worked out for the best.  
Ann: After all, Kamoshida’s actually been punished for his crimes.  
Ann: That’s enough victory for me.

Ryuji groans and rubs his forehead. Ann makes him sound even more like a needy child. But… he isn’t in the wrong for wanting a thank you right? He’d worked damn hard to get Kamoshida to have a change of heart dammit! His phone buzzes in his hand showing off a new text from Akira. 

Akira: I agree.

Great. Just great. Even Akira is fine living without getting any recognition for his work and his reputation is worse off than Ryuji’s is. Ryuji sighs again and messages them back; asking about what life’s going to be like for Kamoshida from now on. Not that he could care any less about what happens to that pervy douchebag from here on in. The conversation finishes shortly after that and Ryuji is about to slide his phone into his pocket when it buzzes again. 

Akria: You doing anything at lunch today?

Ryuji furrows his eyebrows at the message. Why the hell is he wondering about that now? And why didn’t he message the group about this? He’d never deny wanting to hang out with Akria one on one, but this is kinda sudden. Ryuji decides it's probably best to respond. 

Ryuji: No, why? Something wrong?  
Akria: Meet me in the hall by the stairs. 

Okay. Now Ryuji is even more confused. “Mr. Sakamoto! Phone away in class please.” The teacher says. Ryuji blushes slightly and slides his phone back into his pocket. He pays more attention to the class than he usually would after that.

-

The bell rings, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Ryuji sighs with relief as he stands up and runs out of the room as fast as he can. He hates going to these boring classes so the sooner he can get out, the better. The hallway is more crowded with people than usual, which makes navigating his way to the stairs more of a challenge. Eventually he makes it to the planned meeting spot to find Akira already leaning on the wall waiting. “Hey dude.” Ryuji greets. He walks next to his friend and takes a deep breath in before letting it out quickly. “Phew! Man! The halls are packed today!” He says with a grin. The black haired teen smiles up at him, kicking off the wall and sliding his phone into his pocket. “I wonder why.” He says while not paying attention to the hallways. Their gazes are locked together now and Ryuji can see some emotion dancing behind his leaders entrancing gray eyes. It makes him shift uncomfortably and look at the floor. “Is… something wrong?” The blond asks, daring to flick his eyes back up to Joker’s charming gray ones. The black haired boy just smiles and shakes his head. Something is off with him but Ryuji can’t quite put his finger on it. “Come on. There’s… something I wanna do.” Akira says as he takes Skull’s hand. The blond haired boy blushes more when he feels the warmth of his leaders hand radiating through his own. They’ve been…. Dating? Is that even the right term for this? Ryuji isn’t sure, but he hopes so. Anyway’s they’ve been exclusive for about three weeks now but skin on skin contact never fails to turn him into a blushing mess. “Where are we going?” The brown eyed boy asks, following along behind easily. 

“The boys bathroom.” His leader chirps so nonchalantly the blond doesn’t even realize what he’s said.

“Oh, okay.” Ryuji says. It’s a good five seconds before he registers what Akira actually said. “Wait, what!?” He yelps. The black haired boy turns around to him, holding one of his long and slender fingers to his lips. “Shh! You’ll give us away.” He says with a sly smile as he yanks Ryuji into the top floor bathroom; the one nobody uses because it’s so out of the way. He let’s go of Ryuji’s hand so he can look into the hallway, making sure nobody is watching before closing and locking the door. “I, uh, what’re you doing?” Skull asks. The leader of the phantom thevies turns to face him. He’s biting his lip and leaning against the door and oh god the look in his eyes. Ryuji’s blush darkens as he looks firmly at a particularly interesting spot of the wall to his right. Akira coughs, attempting to draw Ryuji’s attention back. “In our text conversation earlier you said you wanted someone to thank you.”

“Ugh, just forget about that. It was stupid.” He says with a wince.

“Well, I was hoping maybe you’d let me be the one to….” Joker starts, walking over and lacing his arms around Skull’s neck, body flush against his second in command. “Thank you.” The blond blushes even harder at his words. He coughs into his hand and firmly refuses to look Akira in the eyes. “I mean, if you don’t want me to that’s fine too.” Joker says, starting to slip away. Ryuji quickly turns around, wrapping his arms around his leaders waist and hiding his blushing face in the black haired boys neck. The taller boy laughs lightly as he wraps his arms around the shorter little tighter. “Look up, Ryuji.” He whispers. The brown eyed boy does as he’s told. How can argue with seductive, commanding that voice? Akira immediately closes the distance between their lips. He does it with so much force it causes them both to tumble back until Ryuji’s back is pressed against the cool, smooth wall. 

“MHMM!” He hums into the kiss, eyes wide in surprise.

Akira’s eyes are closed as he assaults Ryuji's mouth with his own. His hands all over the blond’s body. He forces Ryuji’s mouth open and he snakes his tongue past his teeth until it can intertwine with the other boys own. A muffled moan escapes Skull’s throat and Joker growls with approval. The blond boys eyes close slowly and all his focus shifts onto the feeling of the tongue wrapped around his own, dominating his mouth. Slowly, almost tentatively, he weaves his fingers into his partners hair. His leader monas in approval and grabs a fistfull of the blond’s ass. Ryuji yelps and jumps; effectively breaking the kiss. Akira’s panting as moves his face back a few inches, a look of concern across his features. “Sorry, did I overstep? Crap I knew I was join too fast!” He says quickly. 

“I was just surprised is all.” Ryuji says. His eyes are locked onto Jokers lips as he licks his own. He can still taste the addictive flavour of the other boy on his tongue. He wants... no, he needs more. 

“Are you sure? We can slow down if it makes you more comfortable.” Akira says, moving one hand to stroke his partners blond hair.

The brown eyes boy fists a hand in the others shirt. “Oh my god, shut up.” He says as he yanks down on the fabric, smashing their lips back together in another heated and passionate kiss. 

Akira melts back into his position of leadership, completing dominating the smaller boys mouth now that he’s been given permission. And Ryuji just lets him. The make out and grope each other for god knows how long. It feels like hours, but Ryuji thinks it’s probably only been a few minutes. He can feel the other boy move his lips from the his own. Confused he opens his mouth to ask but when his partner starts to suck on his neck his words are replaced with a hearty moan. Ryuji bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. He’s trying he very best not to let anymore sounds out. The ones he knows he’ll regret letting escape his mouth. The black haired boy pants into his neck, sending waves of hot air over the sensitive skin and making the tightness in his pants ever more noticeable. That’s when he feels it. Something hard pokes Ryuji’s thigh as Akira presses their hips impossibly closer together. Ryuji’s eyes snap open and a moan cascades out his throat. “Finally got you, eh?” Akira asks into his neck with a grin.

“Oh shut up.” Ryuji mutters as he ruts his hips against the others hard dick, desperate for friction.

“Why don’t you make me?” Akira asks, flicking his eyes back up to make contact with Ryuji’s. 

Ryuji connects their mouths again, fingers tangled into the other boys soft black hair. He can’t help losing all his control to sensations vibrating through his body, especially when he feels a hand reach into his pants and grabs his impossibly hard dick. That breaks what little resolve he had left and sends a moan tumbling out of his lips before he can stop it. “Holy fuck, dude!” Ryuji pants, throwing his head backwards as Akira strokes his length agonizingly slow. The other boy smirks and he drags his teeth along Ryuji’s jaw line. He nips at the skin connecting his jaw and neck, sucking hard. That’ll probably leave a mark, not that Ryuji cares right now. “Can I… keep going?” Akira pants. It takes too long for Ryuji to comprehend what he was just asked. Between the biting, the stroking, and the grinding, he can barely even remember his name, When he finally registers, he nods hurriedly, moaning like a pornstar. “Fuck, Akira, please!” He says, mouth hanging loosely open in a silent moan as the boys cool hand squeezes the head of his cock. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Akira says, unzipping his pants and pulling Ryuji’s underwear down. Suddenly Ryuji is struck with the overwhelming need to touch his partner. He releases the boys black hair and trails his nails down his clothed back. Clothed or not, apparently Akira finds great pleasure in that as his dick twitches against Ryuji’s thigh. Without hesitation the blond wraps his hand around his leaders member, stroking his length in time with Akira’s own movements. The black haired boy bites down on the spot he’d been sucking as a moan pours out of his throat. Sweat drips down Ryuji’s back making it harder to stand in the awkward position and he can feel the hard wall pressing into his skull and a kink forming in the back of his neck, but he’s never felt better in his life. Pleasure radiates through his body, making a hot pool start to form in his stomach. His gray eyed leader pulls particularly hard on his dick and that causes another moan to pour out of his mouth. “Fucking shit! I’m close, dude.” He moans.

Then suddenly, it all stops. Ryuji pants, opening his eyes in confusion. “Akira…?” He asks. 

Wet warmth spreads across his abdomen and he looks down to investigate just in time to watch Akira’s mouth envelope the head of his member. “Holy crap…!” Ryuji moans, slapping his hand over his mouth to try and quiet the loud moan that falls out of his mouth. Ryuji can’t look away from the scene before him. The great leader of the phantom thrives is on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Ryuji’s dick and a hand yanking his own dripping cock. Akira looks up at Ryuji through his long dark lashes and the shit head as the audacity to smirk. Ryuji blushes, hands still clasped over his mouth. The black haired teen starts to suck and bob his head up and down, taking the blond even deeper into his mouth. Ryuji’s legs nearly give out from pleasure so he grabs the only thing his can to balance himself, which also just so happens to be a fluffy nest of black hair. He tugs firmly on the black locks causing the usually dignified boy to moan around Ryuji’s cock. Vibrations run along his length and shudder up into the warm pool in his stomach. Ryuji feels a knot come undone in his stomach and he throws his head back into the wall, moaning in pleasure as he shoots his cum right down Akira’s waiting throat. Akira continues to bob his head the entire time Ryuji is riding out his orgasm, milking him for all he’s worth before finally releasing his dick with a loud ‘POP’. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Ryuji asks, looking down at his partner.

“Thanks for the meal.” He says, smirking up at Ryuji who's just blushes and sinks to the floor, legs having finally given out. Akira’s cumming a few seconds later, riding out his own orgasm before he falls forwards. He rests his cheek against Ryuji’s chest while they both pant in attempt to catch their breaths. “We’re gonna be late to class if we don’t clean up.” Ryuji says.

“Yeah, probably.” Akira says, looking up to Ryuji with a smile. Ryuji leans forwards and presses his forehead to his leaders neck. “Ryuji?”

“Yeah?” He asks.

“I just wanted to say thanks for all your help with Kamoshida. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Akira says, pressing several kisses wherever he can reach without moving. 

Ryuji blushes and laughs, turning his head so they can connect their mouth in a lazy but loving kiss. “Dude, that was the best thank you ever.” Ryuji says. They both laugh for a minute and just basking in the post-orgasm glow before finally helping each other get cleaned up just in time for class. Ryuji gives Akira a quick kiss outside of the bathroom and takes his hand. “Well, class will be easier now. I hope.” He says with a chuckle. Akira cover his mouth with his free hand and laughs as well as they walk together back to their unfortunately separate classrooms. Akira’s is first and it only takes a couple second to reach it before they have to split up. Ryuji waves at Ann and Mishima who’re talking by the window before turning his attention back to Akira. “Oh yeah. Ryuji?”

“Yeah dude?”

“You totally owe me for that thing I did.” He says, grinning slyly. He slaps Ryuji’s ass before darting into his classroom. Ryuuji's face is bright red as Akira’s laugh flutters into his ears. He shakes his head and regains some of his usual witty self back. Well enough to call back a quick response. “Just name a time and place!” He says, winking to Akira before walking away. Ryuji groans, rubbing his forehead as he walks away. That’ll probably come back to bite him in the ass, but for right now, he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm legally required to say that I don't own Persona 5 or it's characters. But I do own my imagination!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I’ve done some pretty heavy editing as of late so hopefully it’s a little easier to read!


End file.
